I Almost Told You That I Loved You
by xAracnaex
Summary: He wants to say it, but he knows that he never can. Slash, don't like, please don't read.


_Hello to all my lovely readers! I know it's been a while, but I've recently gotten a job and it cuts down severely on my writing time, but I'm still cranking them out, I hope you like this one, it just hit me one night and I had to write it. Enjoy, R&R is always appreciated! _

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the song belongs to Papa Roach and the people are their own.

* * *

I Almost Told You That I Loved You

_You know I love it when you're down on your knees_

_And I'm a junky for the way that you please_

_You shut me up when you swallow me down_

_My back to the wall, you're going to town_

The door to the club banged open as the two bodies spilled out into the alley. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, but for very different reasons. The younger let himself be pushed to his knees, his fingers closing around the other's belt buckle.

The older hissed as the cool night air hit his already half hard cock. The younger's hands gripped his thighs as he leaned in, his tongue dragging across the head. He let himself be pushed against the brick wall, the younger swallowing his cock as far as he could.

The younger moaned as the older's hand tangled in his hair, holding his head still as he started to fuck his mouth.

"Such a good little slut Stu, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth." the older growled.

_I almost told you that I loved you_

_Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie_

_I say the damndest things, when you're on top of me_

_I almost told you that I loved you_

He pulled his cock from Stu's mouth, yanking him to his feet and turning, pinning him to the wall.

Stu moaned again, his wrists trapped between his lover's hands and the wall, his arms up and spread. He let his legs be kicked apart, knowing what was coming next.

The older held Stu's wrists in one big hand, his other trailing down to the button on his jeans.

He leaned back when he got the restricting clothing out of the way, taking in the way the shapely ass looked in the light flooding down the mouth of the alley.

Stu bit his bit to keep from crying out as his ass got slapped hard.

"Good boy." Was hissed in his ear.

_I hate to say it but it has to be said_

_You look so fragile as I fuck with your head_

_I know it shouldn't but it's getting me off_

_If sex is the drug, then what is the cost?_

Stu's ass was bright red and throbbing by the time the older was done, several of the handprint marks starting to bruise already. He didn't care, he was so turned on he couldn't stand it.

The older slicked himself as best as he could, then wrapped an arm around the Stu's waist, filling him with a snap of his hips.

The younger let out a strangled cry, pain shooting up his spine, pleasure chasing after it. Another slap to his abused ass had him whining.

"Keep your mouth shut." The older growled. "Or I stop. You want me to stop?"

Stu shook his head furiously.

"That's better. Now, what do you want slut?"

"Fuck me, please." Stu begged, not caring how he sounded. He needed this.

"Good answer." The older smirked, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in.

_I almost told you that I loved you_

_Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie_

_I say the damndest things, when you're on top of me_

_I almost told you that I loved you_

Stu tasted blood, letting his lip out from between his teeth. He turned his head, biting his wrist to keep himself quiet.

The older pounded into him, keeping a tight grip on his hips. He was using Stu, and the younger man knew it, but he kept coming back for more. He wouldn't complain, the man was a great fuck, and took orders well unlike most of the younger on the roster.

Stu pushed back against the older man, knowing he would get punished, but he wanted it, craved it.

The older growled, stilling his hips and slapping Stu's ass hard. "What's the rule slut?"

"K-keep still and q-quiet." Stu managed.

"And why is it so hard for you to listen?"

"L-like the p-pain." Stu said, feeling the older's finger's tightening on his hips, his blunt nails digging into the sensitive skin.

"It's a damn good thing I like you Bennett." The older spat, pulling back and slamming hard into Stu's aching ass.

_I'm not the one that you want, not the one that you need_

_My love is like a fucking disease_

_You can give me your hand, you can make your demands_

_I'm the hardest mother fucker to please_

Stu felt his release thundering towards him, knowing he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

"Cum for me slut."

That was all it took, Stu erupted in the older's hand, painting the dirty wall with pearly strands.

It was difficult, but the older held off, pulling out of Stu's tight ass, and turning him around, shoving him down to his knees.

Stu bit back a curse as his knees hit the blacktop, knowing he was going to be paying for this in the morning.

The older gripped the back of Stu's head in one hand, "Open your mouth."

Stu obeyed, finding himself choking on his lover's cock. He didn't care, he wanted this. He always did.

_I almost told you that I loved you_

_Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie_

_I say the damndest things, when you're on top of me_

_I almost told you that I loved you_

The older pulled back, jerking himself roughly as his release splattered across Stu's face and neck. "Such a pretty slut." He murmured.

He grabbed the back of Stu's neck, dragging him to his feet. He licked Stu's face clean, sharing his release with the younger.

Stu whined into the kiss, loving the taste of the older man.

The older pulled up Stu's jeans, buttoning them and then tending to his own. He grabbed a handkerchief from his back pocket, using it to clean Stu's face.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled the younger in, kissing him softly. "I'll see you next week?"

Stu nodded. "Of course. Have a good holiday Darren."

"You as well. Take care of yourself."

Stu watched Darren disappear into the club, slumping against the wall, careful of where his release was drying. He had made the mistake of falling for Darren, but he knew the older didn't feel the same.

He would keep coming back though, even knowing that he could never tell the older that he loved him.

_(I'm not the one that you want, the one that you need)_

_I almost told you that I loved you_

_Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie_

_(I'm not the one that you want, the one that you need)_

_I say the damndest things, when you're on top of me_

_I almost told you that I loved you_


End file.
